


Substitute

by crimson_wake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Analingus, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Creampie, Desk Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oh lord where do i start, Pining, Reaper eats ass bye, Unrequited Love, mcreyes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_wake/pseuds/crimson_wake
Summary: Ana tells him he's in over his head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi its almost 3 in the morning enjoy this thank u and dont forget to leave a comment/kudo mkay thx love u bye

Jesse may be young but he isn’t stupid. He knows what love looks like even if isn’t said in actions or words. Even a simple gaze full of longing can give as much an expression of heartfelt love just as easily as a confession or even a tender kiss would. It’s stupid, he knows that, but still he notices the small things Gabriel does that gives him away. The way he places a firm but gentle hand on the Strike Commander’s shoulder when they read out a report to the cadets is almost too obvious. The way he looks at Jack when he thinks nobody can see the yearning in his dark brown eyes just makes Jesse feel numb.

Ana sees it too but she says nothing to the either of them. No words of advice, no words of comfort, nothing. She knows, and Jesse knows, it’s better that nothing changes. For the reputation of Overwatch and for the interpersonal aspect of everyone involved. Some days, when there’s good interaction between Jack and Gabriel, he’s treated with leniency and patience. On the bad days when they argue he takes it out on everyone around him. The cadets have twice the usual amount of training and paperwork and he treats Jesse especially harsh, cursing at him for something foolish he did or twisting his own words around to start a fight. When he cools down he apologizes afterwards but he can’t say it makes too much a difference. He’s been through much worse than a little yelling, he tells him, and jokes about how he should watch himself before he gets too agitated and socks him in the nose. Gabriel laughs at this and slaps his hand hard against his back. Jesse remembers the feeling all too well when he’s alone at night in his quarters.

It’s at this time that the gunslinger finally lets loose his pent up frustrations. He can hardly contain himself as he strokes his hard on through his pants before tumbling onto his bed. Quickly, he pushes off his pants along with his boxers before he grips his cock almost too hard to be considered pleasurable and begins fervently stroking himself. Jesse lets out a delighted sigh as he relishes in his carnal desires. His lips part slightly as he begins panting lightly, his eyes half-lidded and full of lust. His thighs spasm lightly as his fantasies run wild in his mind. Slowly, he slipped two of his fingers into his mouth and begin twirling his tongue around the appendages, generously coating them in saliva. A moan escaped his lips as his cock throbbed at the thought of sucking his boss off. Just imagining what his moans would sound like and what expressions he would make made his cock twitch at the thought.

When his fingers were completely wet he slid his hand below his balls and pressed them against his hole, teasing it, before slowly sliding them in. Jesse bites his lower lip and lets out a shaky sigh before he begins fingering himself at a pace he knew he could enjoy. He only recently started this after he figured out there was just no way Gabriel would ever let him top if things between them ever worked out in his favor. The odds were unlikely but he still wanted to try it. Just in case, he thinks, just in case there’s still hope.

Jesse arched his back against his hand as he increased the speed of his fingers thrusting in and out of his ass. At first he didn’t think it would be comfortable let alone pleasurable, and it wasn’t the first few times, but after he grew accustomed to it his orgasms were much more intense and now he could hardly keep it out of nearly every masturbation session. He strokes his cock in quick, intermittent movements as he can feel himself about to cum. He lets out a gasp, soon followed by a low whimper, the man hits his prostate repeatedly. Gabriel’s name tumble off of his lips as he throws his head back and cums into his dominant hand. His muscles relaxes as his pants grow softer once he finishes. Just when did masturbating to the thought of his own fucking boss become an everyday, sometimes twice a day, thing for him? And why didn't he feel guilty about it?

-

Today’s a bad day, it’s obvious. Gabriel is screaming at one of the cadets who missed nearly all head and body shots during firearms practice. Under normal circumstances he would correct them on their form but in this case he just gets in their face and yells at them for being a “no good soldier who would only prove useful to their squad as a meat shield for the other cadets.” Ouch.

“Boss,” Jesse speaks up and Gabriel snaps his head around to look at him, brows furrowed and nostrils flaring. As usual his mouth got the better of him, “Chill the hell out. You’re actin’ like a dick-”

Before he can even finish Gabriel storms across the room and grabs him roughly by the collar. He makes a fist to punch his rude subordinate in the face before he’s interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

“That’s enough, Gabriel.” Ana speaks as she descends down the stairs with her young daughter by her side. Gabriel huffs before harshly glaring at Jesse and hissing under his breath,

“My office. _Now._ ” He seethes, letting him go before treading to his office.

Jesse lets out a groan and mentally prepares himself to be shouted at. He was under Gabriel’s direct supervision ever since he joined Blackwatch nearly a year ago and he still couldn’t hold his tongue. He glanced up at Ana, such a kind woman to him, and she gave him an affirmative nod. Whatever it was she was sure he could handle it. If not then she would be there to hear Jesse rant about how much of an ass his superior was acting as she had several times before.

When the cowboy enters his Boss’ office he’s surprised to find the furniture isn’t turned upside down and scattered across the room in his usual fit of anger. Instead he was at his desk glancing over at what he assumed was typical Blackwatch reports.

“Sit down," He instructs and Jesse sits on the corner of his desk, something he was used to doing and did entirely on reflex but the latter said nothing of it, “What’s gotten into you, kid?”

Jesse whips his head around and furrows his brows in confusion, “ _Me?_ What’s gotten into _you_? Huh? You know damn well if you weren’t in such a piss-poor mood ya wouldn’t be bitchin’ to that cadet about-”

“Watch it, kid.” He growls, glaring at him.

Jesse’s teeth grind together, “It’s true and you know it. If you weren’t constantly ogling the Strike Commander then maybe you wouldn’t look like a fuckin’-”

Gabriel kicks the chair he was sitting in out from under him and grabs Jesse by the throat as he slams him against the wall. His cranium comes into contact with the cement walls but he shows no indication of pain as he glares daggers at Gabriel.

“Don’t try and talk to me about shit you know nothing about.” He seethes and it almost sounds inhuman.

“Nothin’ about? You think I don’t see the way you look at him?” Jesse pushes, angry with both himself and his superior, “Starin’ at his ass when he walks away- how often do you think about bending him over and fuckin’ him raw, huh?”

Gabriel growls at him as his fist comes into contact with his jaw. He holds Jesse in place as he pushes him further against the wall. The gunslinger lets out a pained groan but continues to glare at the man in defiance. Despite all of this he couldn’t help but find his Boss’ body pressed against his to be a bit arousing.

“You don’t know a damn thing you little shit.” He snarls, getting a little too close to his face causing light pink to dust across Jesse’s cheeks.

He licks his lips in thought before responding, “I know you wanna fuck him but you can’t,” He says and just before Gabriel has the chance to punch him once more he speaks again, “I don’t mind being a substitute, y'know.”

The other male’s face shifts from anger to confusion as his grip on his neck loosens. Jesse takes advantage of the opportunity and drops down to his knees and begins unbuckling his belt. Gabriel watches intently with slightly parted lips, completely at a loss for words as his subordinate pulls out his already half-hard cock from the slip of his boxers. Jesse gives it several pumps until it’s completely hard before he gives a long, slow lick along the underside of his cock, maintaining eye contact the entire time he does so. The latter swallows hard and can feel his cock throb in response to this. He didn’t know what Jesse was thinking nor why he was doing this. A part of him wanted to kick him out of his office while another part of him said to just enjoy it. Just how long had it been since he last had sex?

Jesse eases Gabriel’s cock into his mouth and begins bobbing his head at an unsteady pace. He had never sucked anyone off before but didn’t think it would be too difficult. His superior was quick to notice his inexperience and put both hands on either side of his head as he guided his head up and down his shaft until he was able to find rhythm in his movements. Gabriel let out a low moan as Jesse began twirling his tongue around the sensitive head of his cock. His brows knitted together as he encouraged his subordinate to take him deeper into his throat. The cowboy let out a hum of approval and the vibrations sent jolting pleasure to his dick and he groaned, gripping his brown locks in response. Tugging on them to pull his head back, Jesse complies with a _‘pop’_ as he pulls his lips away from his cock, saliva still connecting from the head leaking pre-cum to his tongue. He looks up at Gabriel expectantly and he shivers at the hungry look he’s given.

Gabriel pulls him to his feet and pushes him against his desk with his rear facing towards him. Jesse bites his lip in anticipation and arches his back a bit so his ass rubs against his erection. The Blackwatch Commander smirks at this before pulling the brunette’s pants and underwear down past his thighs. Almost mimicking him the older man drops to his knees and spreads his cheeks apart to reveal his hole. Gabriel presses a wet kiss to his cheek before nipping at the skin, causing Jesse to gasp in surprise which is then followed by a quiet whimper.

Collecting as much saliva as he could he spits onto Jesse’s puckered hole before burying his face between his cheeks. Gabriel prods his tongue at his entrance and the other tenses out of reflex. One of his hands pushes up his shirt from behind and rubs his hand down his lower back to get him to relax. The younger man shivers and allows his body to relax under his touch. He lets out a high pitched moan when his tongue slips into his hole and begins tasting him. He arches his back even further and unknowingly gyrates his ass against his face. His boss can’t help but smirk as he spells out the alphabet with his tongue, leaving Jesse a shivering and moaning mess.

He stands back up to his full height and slips two fingers inside of him with ease now that he was wet. Gabriel hovers over him as he presses a kiss to the back of his neck, suckling lightly at the skin. Letting out a pleasured gasp he leans his head back, exposing his throat to the latter who smirks at this before latching his lips onto his jugular while continuously fingering his ass. Jesse had fantasized about this exact moment countless times but he didn’t expect his Boss to be this _good_. His mind was in a haze and all he could think about was getting to cum while bent over his desk.

“B-Boss,” He begs, “Please…”

“Please, _what?_ ” He chuckles darkly as his fingers begin twisting and curling inside of him causing Jesse to cry out.

“P-Please, oh, please, just shove your cock inside me already!” He grinds his hips against his hand, “I can’t take it anymore...”

Gabriel smirks and pulls his fingers out. Seeing his usual stubborn and bad mouthed subordinate submissive and begging for his cock filled him with a strong sense of pride and dominance. He took hold of his cock with one hand and gripped Jesse’s waist with the other. Lining his throbbing member against his hole he slowly pushed in until he could take all of him. Jesse hissed sharply at the intrusion. Fuck, he curses internally to himself, he’s a lot thicker than he had thought.

“Easy, kid.” He whispers into his ear as he rolls his hips to get him accustomed to the size of his girth. One of his hands slides up the other side of his shirt and begins lightly tugging at his nipple. Jesse’s breathing grows heavy- he didn’t even _know_ his nipples were sensitive. Gabriel smirks at this and slowly pulls himself out, earning him a disappointed whimper from the other before slamming back in with all of his strength for revenge from when he mouthed off earlier. Jesse quickly grows accustomed and begs between his moans for Gabriel to fuck him faster, _harder_.

He’s more than happy to oblige.

The distinct sound of skin slapping against skin along with his moans and Gabriel’s guttural grunts are permanently burned into the gunslinger’s memory. The way he moans, how his hips thrusts into him with a forceful rhythm, and even the near bruising grip on his hip exceeds all of his expectations and can feel himself grow close. Very close. By the way his superior’s cock is getting harder and harder inside of him as his thrusts grow less controlled and forceful he can tell he’s about to cum soon as well. Within a matter of minutes Gabriel grips Jesse’s hips with both of his hands as he buries his cock deep inside of him as his hot, thick cum fills his ass. The cowboy’s eyes nearly roll into the back of his head as his hips spasm from his first cream pie. He can’t even begin to count how many times he came onto the Commander’s desk in his over sensitive state.

Gabriel grunts and presses his chest against Jesse's back before whispering into his ear, “Get ready for round two."


End file.
